Ultrasonically dispersed liquid fluorochemicals will be substituted in a fetal circulation in utero for the blood present, and blood flow, oxygen consumption and carbon dioxide excretion will be measured. Diamox will then be infused into the fetal circulation in order to determine in how far the locus of its action in producing a unilateral respiratory acidosis in the fetus is affected by the removal of erythrocytes through exchange transfusion.